


Eagerly

by Commander_Shepard



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's has been terribly naughty today and Robin treats her to punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagerly

**Author's Note:**

> A Fiverr commission for horsegirl242 !

Robin pressed the apartment door wide for Lily, ushering her inside hurriedly before the bags in her hand got too heavy. Her girlfriend dipped beneath her arm, that fragrant strawberry hair tickling her nose- most likely on purpose.

Lily strode inside and snatched the bags from Robin's hold before coaxing her to follow in.

"You're eager today." Robin noted, unbuttoning the collar of her suit. Lily had even chose to meet her at work earlier, ready to walk her back home. She'd said it was a staff holiday at the elementary school and she'd had nothing better to do. Robin was inclined to believe her. Besides, why would she lie about such a thing anyways?

Lily walked backwards into the kitchen with a wicked grin before setting the bags on the counter. "I'm always eager to see you, aren't I?" She teased, her voice muffled as she peeked inside of the cabinets for plates.

Robin stalked behind her quietly, watching intently as she stood on her tippy toes to reach the highest of the shelves. Lily's dress rose up a hint, just barely exposing the bottom curve of her ass. Robin extended a hand to grab it, to palm gently before pinching her hard. Lily yelped before clasping her hands over Robin's fitfully.

"Christ, Robin!" She fussed, rubbing her sore little cheek before pouting. Her pale face pinkened to a degree. How endearing.

"Hey-hey! I was just teasing." Robin laughed openly, grabbing Lily's slender waist before pressing her against the kitchen counter. "It couldn't have hurt that bad." She cooed just out of range.

"Oh, you really think so?" Lily asked all too playfully before dabbing a quick kiss on her lips. She reached one little hand around Robin's waist and pinched her ass so hard that it made her come to her toes. Lily chortled a laugh and darted from Robin's hold entirely.

Robin almost stumbled over her own feet while trying to catch up with her. She anchored herself and took off after her girlfriend, who was running to the living room couch in a fit of screaming giggles. Lily dove onto the couch and scrambled to the edge just as Robin caught up with her.

"You ran! You always run, even when you know I'll catch you." Lily seemed to love putting up the tiniest of fights against her sometimes. God, it drove her insane. Lily should  _know_  better by now. Should be more well behaved.

Lily choked out past her laughter, "But I like when you  _chase_  me." She grinned with her knees pulled up the her chest, her dress was pulled up and exposed her blatant lack of panties. Thought, instead of closing her legs, she swayed them- enticing Robin to look harder at her freshly trimmed pussy.

Robin cocked a brow at that before shrugging off her suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor by her feet. She promptly kicked off her heels and dropped to her knees on the couch. She crawled slowly towards the trembling red head. She flipped her own hair aside, tucking it behind her ear as she eyed Lily's spreading smile.

She glowered at that. Lily shouldn't be  _smiling_. She'd been absurdly naughty today, and on top of her erroneously short dress- she wasn't even wearing panties!

Robin snagged Lily by the strap of her dress, ignoring her futile protests as she took Lily across her knees without word. She bounced them cruelly , making Lily grunt when her chest hit against her knees. Lily was forced to press her palms on the floor for balance, her ass jutting up in the air.

But Lily's form still wasn't good enough. Robin pressed her hand against the front of Lily's legs, making her straighten them obediently. When she fought, Robin delivered a painfully hard smack to her clothed bottom. Lily mewled pitifully the first time, she tossed her pretty head back on a cry before Robin rubbed her tender flesh gently.

Lily's dress was beyond snug, it clung to her pale skin too tight. Every little curve of her body was displayed proudly,  _temptingly._  She'd worn this get-up on purpose, hadn't she? Lily had even chose to walk  _ahead_  of Robin the entire way to the apartment. Her pert ass had been shaking beneath the sheer fabric of that dress the entire time.

Robin was honestly surprised with herself- surprised she hadn't just caved and pushed her naughty girlfriend into an alleyway. Could have taken her then and there. Finger Lily's little cunt till she was screaming muffled words behind Robin's palm.

She was getting wet just thinking about it.

Lily turned her head- trying to look at Robin with watery puppy dog eyes. Not that old gimmick. Robin knew firsthand how much her girlfriend enjoyed this. She  _liked_  to feel used.

Robin lounged back on the couch lazily, simply admiring the wiggling Lily perched across her lap. Her lovely hair had spilled over her head and onto the floor in a strawberry puddle.

She bounced her knee once more, just to get a rise out of the red head.

"Did you see? In the checkout line today?" Robin asked vaguely, running the tips of her nails across Lily's shaking legs- Bringing chills up on her skin.

"See...what?" Lily huffed, her arms shaking a bit. Robin peeled her dress up, slipping it along her round ass easily. Exposing her glistening sex. Wet for her already.

"All those boys looking at you. Filthy New Yorkers wanting to sink their shaft in your tight ass." She sneered, delivering a hard smack to Lily's ass.

"Robin!" Lily cried out, showing distaste for her vulgar speaking as well as the spanking, but Robin ignored her. " _I'm_  one of those filthy New Yorkers..." She mewled, just as Robin smacked her once more.

Lily's legs quivered and almost gave way as Robin carried on with her punishment, giving each cheek a thorough seeing to- spanking her so hard it made Lily's toes curl.

"And you're  _my_  little american bitch, aren't you?" Robin growled, palming her burning flesh before smacking her twice as hard.

Lily howled in pain, her feet leaving the ground as Robin popped her over and over.

" _Aren't you?"_  Robin called again, demanding an answer.

Lily moaned low in her throat, sounding defeated as her body shook. She murmured low to herself, too low for Robin to hear her clearly.

"I can't  _hear_  you, Lily _."_ Robin warned before spanking her ass again. "Say it me how much you love being a gorgeous Canadian woman's little American  _bitch_. Right in your home country.  _Say it, Lily."_

She tossed her red hair back on a cry once more. "I-I-I  _love_  being your little american bitch, Robin. D-don't I do it good?" She whined, peering past her hair to look at Robin.

Robin teased her forefinger along Lily's drenched cunt for a moment. "Only you can do it so well, baby." She praised before wedging her finger inside of her tight sheath. Lily clenched her finger greedily, almost pulling her deeper. She gave a squeal and Robin only spanked her harshly for it.

Gorgeous little thing. Robin yanked her up, spinning Lily on her lap- making her straddle her hips. Robin snagged Lily's hips, tugging her up to stand on her knees.

Before Robin could order Lily to hike her dress up- she was kissing her. Lily had Robin's face clasped sweetly in her soft hands as she kissed her desperately, even moaning at first contact. Robin indulged her. She grabbed the back of Lily's head and pressed their mouths closer together, deepening the kiss effectively.

Lily pulled away for air, only to have Robin jerk her back in for more kissing. She worked her tongue into her warm mouth when she gasped. She licked against her tongue, almost knocking teeth when Lily grabbed her, trying desperately to pull her closer.

Robin wrenched back from the kiss with a grin. She motioned with one finger for Lily to hike her dress. "Lift this up higher, hold it around your waist." She commanded easily, ghosting one hand up Lily's taut abdomen before pinching one of her pursed nipples. They strained against the fabric of her dress. Looking sore and neglected.

She thrummed each one, earning a low whimper from Lily with every stroke. It wasn't long before she was doing as commanded, melting and writhing into her touching.

Lily grabbed the hem of her skirts and pulled them right up, displaying her drenched sex for Robin to stroke. She stared openly at her lover's glistening folds before parting them with her thumbs. Lily hissed a breath between her teeth, her forehead fell to rest on Robin's. She breathed warm puffs of air across her face, only arousing her further.

"Stop  _teasing_ " Lily fussed, her voice borderline childish as she begged. She rocked her hips to deepen the touch, trying to grind against Robin's palm.

Robin denied her, though. "Hush, Lily." She warned briskly. Her girlfriend wiggled eagerly, even tried to drop her hips down and sink Robin's fingers inside on her own accord. "Absolutely not." Robin popped Lily swiftly on the ass, making her jump.

Instead of plunging her fingers inside, Robin teased them along her slick core- stopping occasionally to toy with her throbbing little clitoris. She rolled it between her fingers, stimulating Lily without mercy.

Lily held Robin's shoulders for support, her knees wobbled but didn't give. Robin marveled at her resolve, the way she seemed to just barely keep herself together, even when she was most certainly on the verge of crumbling into pieces.

Robin gave Lily a moment of pure alleviation- she sunk two fingers deep inside of her, demanding her body to accommodate to being filled. Lily all but screamed as the tension broke and Robin wriggled her fingers against the subtly rigid flesh near her entrance. She pressed just right and Lily's back bowed hard- jutting her breasts in Robin's face.

Robin stirred her fingers, working them back and forth in a slow, languid motion. Slow enough to get Lily whining again. She rolled her hips, forcing Robin deeper inside.

"That's it, Lily." Robin praised, capturing Lily's mouth in a kiss. Lily moaned against her lips, low and nearly anguished. Robin pressed hard, rubbing her warm palm on her slippery flesh. "Tell me you're my little american  _bitch._ "

Lily's claws dug into Robin's shoulders as she clutched her tight. Her hips rocked continuously in a steady motion, a rhythm that was surely leading her up to orgasm. Robin wanted to delay Lily's climax for as long as she could. It's only what she deserved.

"I'm...your american bitch!" She squealed out, Robin rewarded her obedience with a whirl of her fingers. Lily's pooled against her, every muscle in her lithe body going slack as she lay her head in the crook of Robin's neck. Her legs were quivering non stop as she forced herself upright on them. "I  _live_  to be your little american fuck toy, Robin!" She cried out dutifully.

Robin grinned at that. Lily's behavior seemed to be changing only for the better. What a good pet she was turning out to be today. She'd earned back Robin's favor so quickly.

"That's all you are, Lily." Robin purred, fucking Lily's velvet cunt with her fingers- rubbing her thumb on her clitoris, moving it in small, tight circles. "You're just a little bitch that's always going to be used by more  _powerful_ , gorgeous women. Aren't you?"

"Yes!" She shrieked, losing her words on a breathless cry when Robin pressed against her inner most sensitive part. "Yes, Robin! I crave being submissive for you..." She confessed pitifully.

Robin worked in a third finger, stretching her wet core to its limits. Lily was moaning endlessly by now, no more words to give as she panted- her forehead growing slick and dropping clean sweat on Robin's neck.

Lily's knees were going to give out any moment, and Robin only wanted it all the more. She mashed Lily's sensitive little clitoris so hard it made her eyes cross. She grabbed at Robin's wrist in a futile attempt, trying to hold her still and move how she pleased. Robin refused, only kept fingering her  _deeper_.

"That's going to...that's gonna make me come." Lily murmured almost incoherently against Robin's neck. She was shaking violently in Robin's hold, when finally- all that tension gave way to her searing orgasm. Lily snapped tight as her release washed over. So much for dragging it out.

Lily's spasmed as her sheath clenched Robin's fingers over and over, milking them and tugging them deeper inside as she came wetly into her palm. Robin  _loved_ it. She made the smallest whimpering noises against Robin's neck. The waves of her orgasm dimming away with the last of her shaking.

Lily fell completely lax in Robin's arms. Her weak knees finally fell dead beneath her. Robin's hand was mashed between them, but she couldn't complain. She let Lily have her moment''s rest. If she thought she'd be  _napping_  after this...well the little shit was dead wrong.

Robin wormed her hand free before pressing her sticky fingers past her own lips. She tasted Lily's signature flavor and licked her fingers clean. Lily only watched on through half lidded eyes. Her pupils glazed over in a heated fog, like she was still lost after such powerful release.

Lily was almost breathing evenly before Robin gave her a brisk shake.

"Hey, don't die on me yet, Lil. You've still got a job to finish." She relayed in an almost sing song voice.

Lily pulled her head back on a weary moan as she stretched on big time. The afterglow of release looked beautiful on her. Her pale cheeks were flushed pink from her orgasm. Her bangs stuck in sweat laden tendril to her forehead. She panted before dropping to her knees in front of the couch.

Robin opened her legs wide as Lily eagerly unbuttoned her trousers and tugged them off in one fluid motion.

"How could I ever forget?" Lily asked sweetly- splaying her hands over Robin's thighs.

Robin pulled her own top up over her head and tossed it on the floor. She sat back with a contented sigh, ready to receive what her little american  _bitch_  had to give. She parted her thighs more, giving Lily all the access she needed.

Lily reached her hands up and snagged she hem of Robin's sheer black panties, soaked in her arousal. She peeled the down her legs and past her feet.

Robin fisted a handful of Lily's hair and lead her to her drenched sex. She kicked one leg up brazenly before jerking Lily against her all together.

Lily moaned against her slick flesh wantonly- laving her tongue without rhythm as she licked her hard. Robin squirmed when Lily sucked her clitoris past her lips, lapping at her with her tongue steadily. She flicked over her quicker and quicker, picking up speed only to slow it down to a snail's pace.

Lily dragged her tongue up Robin's folds, keeping their eyes together as she did so. She licked her thoroughly, like she couldn't get enough of the taste. She was beyond eager.

Robin clutched her red hair tight in her fist- rocking her hips and subtly grinding her pussy against Lily's warm tongue in abandon. "Good  _job_ , Lily." Robin mewled out, her thighs almost squeezing shut against the sensation. " _Good...girl."_  She groaned. Her orgasm was mounting already, stacking higher and higher with each hard lick Lily gave her.

Lily smiled into her laving and Robin took it as a sign to fuck her face harder. She was wiggling against her mercilessly now, uttering a string of curses as a coil tightened in her abdomen. Red hot and threatening to snap at any moment.

Robin threw her head back and sought only her orgasm in a fit. Lily nodded against her, licking her deeply before Robin saw stars burst behind her eyes. Her body shot rigid and she clasped Lily flush against her rosy flesh as she bucked against her mouth. She rode out her orgasm on Lily's quick little tongue.

Lily lapped away her wetness ardently, licking her clean so masterfully. She placed a sugared kiss to Robin's clit and looked up to her expectantly.

Robin could hardly keep her eyes held open as the last of her orgasm waned. Lily dotted kisses along her slick thighs, brushing some up Robin's abdomen and between her breasts.

She crawled up onto the couch, thinking even still that her punishments were over.

Robin stood promptly, finding it a bit tough with her orgasm weak knees. She found her footing before running a hand over her smooth, rounded ass. She jutted her plump bottom towards Lily and cast her a wicked measuring glance.

Lily should know these rules by now.

"Well?" She asked only once.

Lily marveled up at her gorgeous physique before clasping Robin's ass in both hands. She kissed it fervently, pressing her lips to each cheek. She cracked a little smile, seemingly proud of herself and her dutiful actions.

Robin cocked her brow. "Tell me what you were born for, Lily dear." She spoke evenly, bending at the waist to give her hot ass a shake.

Lily licked her lips, palming Robin's ass possessively before kissing it more. "I was born to worship you. To be your obedient little bitch." She hopped a bit in her seat. "I'm nothing but a strong...powerful,  _beautiful_  woman's possession." She divulged, nibbling her finger in a second of bashfulness.

Robin was sufficed with that answer. She pet her pretty Lily on the top of the head before taking seat beside of her.

Lily fell against Robin in a useless, spent heap. She sighed breezily, making sounds of content as she curled closer to her dominant lover.

"Don't ever forget it, Lily." Robin cooed- placing a soft kiss to Lily's forehead.

They'd both completely forgotten about the thai food still boxed up in the kitchen. No doubt it was cold now, but they'd reheat it later. Robin peered over her shoulder at the front door, absently nothing that it'd been unlocked the whole time. A miracle Ted hadn't just waltzed the fuck in on them.

Thank God he hadn't.

Robin released a breath before jerking Lily's ever closer. They nuzzled together seamlessly, happy to lay with one another for just a little while longer.

Lily dipped down to kiss her exposed ass one more time, even nipped at it playfully. She laid her head across Robin's lap with a long, drawn out sigh. Dramatic as ever.

"I love you." Lily murmured.

Robin simply nodded. " I know."


End file.
